


Tempation

by sextipsfortheapocalypse



Series: Lust [1]
Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextipsfortheapocalypse/pseuds/sextipsfortheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebon isn’t one to deny himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempation

Surely it’s become impossible to resist the temptations?

Your fingers, black as night, sneak down the youths body following the natural dips and curves paving a trail of shadow across pale bronze skin. He mumbles in his sleep and you freeze ready to fade into nothingness if he awakes but he doesn’t just laughs maniacally as his back arches slightly then silence as he falls back to the bed. An image flashes through your twisted mind of him arching further off the mat and screaming as you due lewd things to the young boy. He’s not that young fifteen ain’t too young, you think, but your twenty and he’s too innocent. It doesn’t matter that he’s a thief he is naïve in this though; sex is something the youth’s never felt. Right now though you want him more then you’ve ever wanted Talon and you’re Ebon and you’ve always taken what you’ve wanted no matter the consequence. 

 

Those fingers go further down beyond the elastic of his pajamas and he doesn’t even twitch. The only sign of movement is the flutter of his eyes as you grasp his member. You could stop right now and he’d never know but you begin to pump the limp member until it’s fully hard and the boy is shaking all over, you grip harder. His eyes snap open and he writhers a startled gasp reaches your ears, “Ebon?”

“Shhhh, trust me,” you soothe but it’s all a lie you’re just using him. Using his eager trust in you. Using the friendship he likes to believe he has with you. But, you don’t care; you won’t not until it’s too late.

“What’s going on Ebon,” his voice borders hysterics but then again doesn’t it always, “I’m scared I don’t - ngh!”

He arches, biting down on his knuckles, just like you wanted. It’s ruined as tears stream down his face, “Ebon, I feel – I don’t…why?” He isn’t making much sense anymore so you stop listening. And you don’t answer just pull away his only defense against your perverse attack. Leaving him nude and now your sure he’s a virgin by the way his cheeks are burning red and the way he tries to cover himself, but you don’t let him. You pin his hands easily above his head confident your darkness will block out his ability to manipulate light.

You drink in the sight of slanted eyes framed by purple locks, red tainting his high cheek bones, pert bronze nipples, and his breathless stream of babble. He’s beautiful and you know it: he doesn’t, but you do.

“P-please, Ebon,” you are not sure what that please means. Please stop, please don’t stop? It doesn’t matter either way: he’s yours.

“Ebon I don’t understand,” his voice is quivering and you can’t help but notice that this isn’t the same Shiv you’ve come to know. He’s much too coy, but you like this side of him just fine.

You don’t answer you let your actions speak by shoving three fingers into his gaping mouth. He still doesn’t fully understand but he goes on instinct sucking and twirling his tongue all over the digits. It summons a moan from your throat knowing what is to come while the younger remains in the shadows. You remove your digits from that inexperienced mouth and go down to some place a bit more pleasurable.

You never get to have any real fun because one finger in and he is bawling. His slanted eyes are misty with tears, a mantra of ‘I don’t understand’ spilling out of his mouth even in his native tongue you know its what he is saying, bronzed skin glazed pink, a strong back practically suspended in the air, and a string of cries as he comes; hard. And just like that he falls back limp his body still trembling his mouth barely working but he still manages a last: “I don’t understand…” before he slumps; asleep.

He never said stop didn’t even fight back, but you knew if you said so he would have eagerly let you finish despite the fact he didn’t want this; not like this at least. So you leave him, still trembling, and fade back into the darkness to watch like you always do and one day he’ll understand.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N We really don’t have enough Ebon/Shiv do we? I think it’s a truly perfect pairing that doesn’t get enough credit. Still, I try not to be a hypocrite and instead of complaining about it I’ll simply do something about it. Who knows maybe this will get the ball rolling for more Ebon/Shiv love, cause seriously I think I’ve seen more Hotstreak/Ferret then Ebon/Shiv. Oh, and sorry if I didn’t get the ages right, but it’s a little out of the Static plot anyway so, eh.
> 
> Help the cause!
> 
> …Anyone?


End file.
